When a mongoose takes control
by Shanatic
Summary: Hannibal has certain thoughts, thoughts he's never had before and never thought himself capable of. Will his lover help him out? Summary sucks. Smutt smutt smutty smutt, and I'm not even sorry.


Hannibal isn't sure when his fantasies about Will started becoming increasingly more violent. They now mostly centred around Will cutting into him slowly, using the knife he used on their first hunt together, and ended with Hannibal covered in his own blood and semen moaning out his pleasure as his lover drove into him, hot, hard and deep- and why was he thinking this again?!

Hannibal was _not _submissive! He had always been dominant, taking what he wanted without so much as a second thought as to who he was taking it from and what possible consequences could befall the people used to get it.

So, where were all these filthy images of him squirming and mewling beneath Will coming from? To use the crude terminology of the youth today Hannibal was the 'Pitcher', and always has been, even before his relationship with Will. Maybe it was his mind asking him if Will was his equal out in the field, why not in the bedroom?

Hannibal shook his head and cleared his mind before getting up and making his way over to the door to let in his next patient in, he knew who this lady was without even looking at his schedule, the smell of cat piss and overbearing cheap perfume mixed in with the odour of a rotting liver tipped him off to the fact that this was Mrs. Fair. A widow who believes her late husband occupies the body of her cat named 'Bubbles'. This is going to be the longest hour of his life.

Lecter decided he couldn't live with these fantasies plaguing his every thought. He can't look at a flat surface without seeing himself spread out on it beneath Will, moaning like a wanton whore. Even when they go hunting and he let's Will kill their prize, he pictures the empath pushing him down so he can fuck him ontop of the corpse (which of course could never happen, they never leave a trace of evidence, but it was a pleasing thought nonetheless).

The good Doctor was slowly losing his mind, he occasionally dealt with patients who have had similar problems in the past, and in extreme cases the solution he offered was 'Act out your fantasies, perhaps if you bring your thoughts into the physical world, they will stop harassing your mental one.'

And Dr. Hannibal Lecter is no hypocrite. He brought up the subject with his lover over dinner.

"Will, I want you to dominate me tonight... I want absolutely _no _control, use my body as you see fit. Hurt me, burn me, _mark_ _me. _Make me yours." Hannibal spoke in the same tone he used to asked Will what he thought of the wine.

Will was shocked into silence, a piece kidney mid-way to his mouth, stopped dead in its tracks. Hannibal pretended not to notice the sudden tightness in his partner in crimes trousers.

After ten minuets of silence Hannibal changed the subject. "Shall I bring dessert? You seem to have lost interest in your dinner."

Will dumbly nodded.

Dessert was eaten in silence and Hannibal sighed internally as every bite turned to ash in his mouth. He was worried, though he didn't let it show, he was worried that he repelled Will with such an odd request. Will loved him because Hannibal was strong, Hannibal was fearless and because Hannibal took care of him. But Hannibal hopes he didn't drive him away with this sudden request, but he knows Will won't leave him, because if he ever does neither of them will survive the night.

Not a word was spoken until Hannibal was rinsing out their empty wine glasses after dessert.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Hannibal turned to look at Will, only to find that the empath had moved from his seat at the table and was now leaning against the island behind him, Hannibal allowed himself a few seconds to feel proud that his lover had mastered moving silently before turning back to the sink and responding. "My dear Will, have I ever struck you as a man who is unsure of what he wants?"

"No, you haven't." Will sighed, "Allow me to apologise in advance for this, darling..."

These were the last words he heard before pain bloomed at the back of his head and consciousness left him.

When Hannibal woke the first thing he did was roll over onto his front to reduce the pressure on the back of his head, well, at least that's what he tried to do, he was in fact handcuffed to the bed. Each hand and foot attached to a bedpost. He was still wearing his silk boxers, but apart from that he was completely bare and in his mouth was a ball-gag. Which threw him a bit, because he had never owned one and he's pretty sure Will never had one, did Will go out and buy one specifically for this? And if so how long had he been asleep?

Hannibal didn't care, his fantasies were coming true! He tried to will away the half-hardness he was sporting in his boxers already, he didn't want to ruin this by coming too soon, he thought of Mrs. Fair and how her stench made his eyes water. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Ah! My fuck toy's awake!" Will spoke crossing the room while removing his jacket and plaid shirt (which pleased Hannibal greatly, maybe he could 'accidentally' burn it). Will stopped his journey just short of the bed and toed off his shoes. "Are we going to have some fun, Hanni? Nod for Daddy."

Hannibal blushed furiously at the condescending tone and narrowed his eyes at his lover, Will was evidently not pleased with Hannibal's defiance and removed his belt.

"Hannibal, I said nod..." Hannibal looked up, looked Will straight in the eye and shook his head.

"Naughty boy, Hanni." Will spoke before he brought his belt down hard across the bound mans stomach. Hannibal groaned in pain around the ball in his mouth. "Are we gonna have any more trouble, darling?" Hannibal shook his head.

"That's a shame," Will said, tracing his finger down the large pink welt across Hannibal's flat stomach. "You look so pretty when you're in pain and," he glanced down to the erection in his lovers boxers "you seem to be enjoying yourself." He licked a stripe across the hot, pink skin. "Now," he said wriggling out of his jeans before he straddled Hannibals waist, grinding their erections together, "I believe you mentioned wanting to be marked?" Will reached under the pillow and pulled out the knife he had used on their first hunt.

Hannibal moaned around his gag and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful curved blade set in a handle the same colour as Will's eyes.

"I was thinking maybe a big 'W' as in Will, right above your belly button, how does that sound?" Will said tracing the pattern first with his fingertip. Hannibal nodded furiously, like he'd never heard a better idea in his life, which at that point he probably hadn't.

"Alright then, let's show the world who you belong to." And then he started, pressing the tip of the blade half a centimetre into the soft flesh of Hannibals belly, making his mark.

Hannibal had his eyes screwed shut in pain, but he never moved once, he wouldn't want to ruin Wills design now, would he? All the pain pretty much vanished when the blade was replace by something wet and warm, _Wills tongue_ his mind provided for him, started cleaning the area around Wills handiwork.

"Ah, finished! That will scar lovely!" Will smiled, and if Hannibal could have got any harder, he would have. Wills genuine smiles were always beautiful, but now with his chin and lips painted rouge by Hannibals blood, Will was simply breathtaking. "What now? Should I fuck you?" Will pushed his hips against his lovers and ground their still clothed erections together.

"Yeth! Yeth! Pleath!" Hannibal was kind of happy that his pathetic attempt at begging was muffled by the ball stuffed in his mouth, Will however was not.

"What was that darling?" Will said after freeing Hannibal from his verbal prison.

"Yes! Yes, please Will! Take me!" Hannibal was beyond shame at this point, he wanted nothing more than to feel Will inside him. He sighed in relief when Will reached down and unlocked the cuffs binding his feet to the bed then groaned when his boxers were yanked down.

"I thought you'd say that... Its a good job I prepared you in your sleep then, eh darling?" Will stood up from his place on Hannibals hips to shimmy out of his boxer-briefs, "I don't think I can wait any longer, you look so beautiful flushed pink and bloodstained. Almost like two roses merged together... The pink; grace and elegance. The red; beauty and perfection... Sums you up perfectly, don't you think?" Will walked over to the bedside cabinet and got some lube then settled back on his loves hips.

Hannibals throat felt a little tight after hearing Wills description of him, were they his true thoughts, or was Will just teasing him? He was ripped out of his thoughts by Will sliding into him in one rapid push, he cried out and arched of the bed as much as his bound arms allowed, it hurt, but not as much as he knew it should have. Hannibal smiled, it was nice to know Will cared enough to prepare him thoroughly.

"You're so tight, Hanni!" Will rasped into his lovers ear, "I was going to wear a condom, but what's the point? No mans ever been inside you before, am I right?"Hannibal screwed his eyes shut and nodded, "I knew it, You always have to be in control or you feel lost. That's why you became a psychiatrist, all these lost souls and minds coming to you for help and guidance... If only they knew how lost you were." Then Will pulled out and slammed back in.

Hannibal braced himself against the bars he was bound to and wrapped his legs around Will, grunting and pushing back on every thrust. "W-when you said 'were', are you implying I'm no l-longer lost?" Hannibal asked when he found his voice behind his pathetic whimpers.

"Yes, you're not lost anymore because you have me." Will bent down and latched onto Hannibals neck.

"But a-are you not lost too? Is that not why you were sent to me in the first place? AH, WILL!" Hannibal screamed as Will found his prostate and nailed it with every thrust.

"No, I'm not lost either, because I have you." Will sucked a bruise into his lovers neck high enough to make it impossible to hide.

"How do yo-you know that we aren't just lost to-together?"

"If that's the case I'm fine with that" Will answered honestly. Wills thrusts became erratic and his breathing heavier, "I'm close Hanni, are you gonna be a good boy and take what I give you? Come for me Hannibal!"

Hannibals vision swam and his back arched as he moaned and had the most explosive orgasm he ever had the pleasure of experiencing. A few jagged thrusts later he felt a warm wetness inside him. His shoulders ached, his arse ached, his stomach ached and his head ached but he was happy. He felt strangely... Empty when Will pulled out. He didn't have long to dwell on that for long though.

"Here we go, I thought I lost these!" He said dangling the keys to cuffs in front of Hannibals face, " That would have been an awkward visit from the locksmith." Will laughed nervously as he unlocked the cuffs.

"Thank you, Will."

"What for?" Will asked as he cleaned his lovers mark with rubbing alcohol.

"For doing this for me, I know it made you uncomfortable." Hannibal pulled Will up for a kiss.

"Its really no problem, you would have done the same for me... Shall we get cleaned up?"

"No, at this moment in time I seriously doubt my ability to stand, let's sleep." Hannibal pulled Will down to cuddle.

"Can I be the big spoon tonight, Hannibal? Because of your cut?"

"No, Will... I'm always the big spoon."

Authors note: don't hate me please, this is my first dip in the Hannigram pool and I'd appreciate some reviews/constructive criticisms! Much love!

Shanatic out!


End file.
